Amoureux
by Yza Zaz
Summary: Fic yaoi soft RajuraXSeiji. Pas de lemon, de scènes détaillées etc. Homophobes, mineurs: abstenezvous.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER :** Les _Ronin Warriors/Samurai Troopers _ne m'appartiennent pas. La série est la propriété de plein droit de la _Sunrise Entertainment _et est licenciée sous le titre _Ronin Warriors _par les sociétés Bandai Ent. Et Graz Ent.

Amoureux 

1-Guet-apens.

Seiji était au comble de la fureur.

Qu'est-ce que cet imbécile venait de dire ?

Que s'il le battait lors d'un duel de kendo, il serait à lui ?

Comment osait-il plaisanter sur un sujet pareil ?

Le kendo était un art. Non, c'était le plus noble des arts.

Ce pervers allait subir un juste châtiment pour avoir osé proférer une telle ânerie. Le combat aurait lieu séance tenante.

Il lui lança un bokan, le mit en garde mais perdit toute maîtrise lorsque son adversaire lui fit remarquer combien il était 'sexy' dans sa tenue d'entraînement.

« J'ai gagné. »

Immobilisé par une superbe clé de bras, Seiji ne pouvait plus rien tenter.

« Et si nous passions à ma récompense ? »

Rajura était aux anges. Il avait enfin atteind son but. Il faudrait qu'il remercie Kayura de lui avoir prêté tous les volumes de 'Kizuna'.

Ce manga lui avait été d'un grand secours pour élaborer son plan.


	2. Chapter 2

2-Déclaration.

Seiji était un petit peu contrarié.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un homme se met à genoux devant vous pour faire une demande en mariage après avoir déclamé à tue-tête un poème dévoilant ses sentiments.

Surtout le jour où il reçevait une visite-surprise de son grand-père.

Encastré dans un mur, Rajura montraits des signes de décollement. Il n'allait pas tarder à retomber sur le sol dans un fracas épouvantable.

Mais avant ça, Seiji devait ranimer son grand-père.

Il se mit à penser qu'il y avait peut-être été un peu fort avec…Non, ce n'était pas possible.

« Se pourrait-il que je l'aime ? »

Son grand-père eut un nouveau malaise alors qu'il revenait de ses émotions, tandis que Rajura, le nez ensanglanté, pleurait de joie.

Finalement, ça valait largement la peine de se prendre quelques coups.


	3. Chapter 3

3-Lune de miel.

Rajura se délectait avec ravissement de la vision qui lui était offerte. Le blond à la peau d'albâtre dormait paisiblement à ses côtés, vêtu seulement de quelques gouttes de sueur, les draps étant repoussés.

Depuis qu'il avait reconnu ses sentiments pour Rajura, Seiji s'était montré plus ouvert à son égard. Leur relation avait évolué de façon positive et ils formaient maintenant un couple.

Il leur avait été assez facile de se faire accepter par leurs amis et la famille de Seiji ; ce à quoi ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas après l'incident qui avait eu lieu avec son grand-père. Tout s'était merveilleusement arrangé.

Rajura partageait sa vie avec Seiji qu'il avait réussi à conquérir et auquel il venait de s'unir légalement quelques jours auparavant dans une chapelle de Las Vegas.

Un gémissement l'avertit du réveil de son conjoint.

Un sourire taquin éclaira le visage de Rajura manifestement décidé à prolonger leur lune de miel pendant quelques années.


	4. Chapter 4

4-Un plus un font quatre.

Nasuti avait effectué toutes les recherches les plus improbables sur la légende des armures des samouraïs. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il lui resterait encore quelque chose à découvrir jusqu'à ce que Seiji et Rajura viennent lui rendre visite.

Ils étaient bouleversés, essayant de lui expliquer en même temps la raison de leur venue à l'improviste, pourquoi ils avaient besoin de son aide, distribuant un flot de paroles entremêlées qui formaient une cacophonie vide de sens.

Au moment où Nasuti crut qu'elle allait devenir sourde, Seiji s'interrompit, claquant des doigts. Etonné, Rajura cessa de parler. Seiji fouilla fébrilement dans son sac duquel il extirpa une bonne dizaine de bâtons en plastique avec deux barres de couleur au bout de chacun. Il n'avait pas hésité à revérifier en achetant d'autres tests de grossesse.

C'était une preuve matérielle et scientifique qu'un heureux événement se préparait. Un événement qu'aucun homme ne pouvait connaître puisque c'était aux femmes qu'il revenait de porter les enfants et de leur donner naissance. Il devait y avoir une erreur quelque part.

Nasuti s'était donc une nouvelle fois penchée sur l'histoire des armures, et au milieu de toutes les informations qu'elle possédait, elle trouva la réponse : c'était un des effets secondaires en tant que porteur d'une des neuf armures.

Elle attendrait que la 'future maman' revienne à elle pour lui fournir des détails sur son accouchement. D'içi là, elle devait acheter un stock de sels pour être prête.


	5. Chapter 5

5-Et ils vécurent heureux.

Rajura terminait de consoler Minami. Sa benjamine était tombée en voulant faire du vélo sans les petites roulettes. Rassurée par son papa, elle réenfourcha sa bicyclette, se remit à pédaler et poussa un cri parce qu'elle savait dorénavant se débrouiller.

Un peu plus loin, les jumeaux Haruka et Reiji faisaient des pâtés de sable sous l'oeil vigilant de Seiji qui portait le jeune Kojirô assoupi.

Il y avait des hauts et des bas, de bonnes et de mauvaises surprises, mais c'était leur quotidien comme celui de beaucoup d'autres familles. Une famille. Il y a des siècles, Rajura n'espérait pas toucher le bonheur suprême de fonder son propre foyer avec l'homme qu'il aimait. C'était un sentiment qu'il redécouvrait constamment.

Eût-il rendu Seiji malheureux que l'honorable grand-père Date se fut fait un devoir de lui administrer une cuisante correction. Mais Seiji s'en serait certainement chargé avant.

Toutefois, Rajura ne voulait que son bonheur. Prendre soin de Seiji, de leurs enfants, représentait pour lui infiniment plus qu'une obligation. C'était sa vie.

Il se rapprocha de Seiji et posa sa main droite sur son épaule gauche. Seiji tourna vers lui son visage radieux.

Ils disposaient d'encore bien des années à vivre ensemble.

FIN 


End file.
